cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Government type (1st Tiberium War)
Republic sections Where did the Republic section came from? Either the source from the game themselves or from academic science works would do. Asking because some things are very broad and could be open to inerpretation. Terran Ghost (talk) 20:09, May 9, 2013 (UTC) A cursery look at the countries that are considered Republics in the game. Taking that the game government is basically similar to the real government generally speaking, so our Islamic Republic is Mauritania which is such in RL. And then take a look at some of the countries which are considered to be republics. This includes such 'bastions of democracy' as Egypt and Zaire. While such countries had democratic trappings of a sort, both of them were dictatorships. So the definition of Republic in game vs that of a Democracy is basically speaking any government that is democratic in a sense, but doesn't quite make the grade. Slayer of Cliffracers (talk) 20:44, May 9, 2013 (UTC) I.e. the deifinition are speculation, not pronounced in game, and not based on actual scientific data. In general current politological sciences do not know any form of government labeled as "constitutional republic". The state system is described according to three parameters. 1) The territorial type of the state. They could be either unitary state (where government rules from a single center, appointing local authorities. However, it could be supplemented with powerful municipalities system for managing local affairs on democratic and efficien base. Such systems exists in France, for example) or federation (There are two levels of government in a federation - with the power divided constitutionally between central government and territorial ones .Examples are Germany or Canada). There are also true confederations - however they are more a type of a union of sovereign state than the state themselves) 2) The type of government itself. According to how and on what basis the nominal head of state takes his post, the countries could be either monarchies or republic. Monarchies could be''' absolute''' (where the monarch (king, emperor, etc.) holds supreme legislative, executive, and judicial power. Real world example is Saudi Arabia),' theocratic' (where the monarch is also the head of the official national church or creed - such as Vatican City, for example), dualistic (the power is divided between monarch and elected parliament - usually by latter having legislative power, and monarch having executive and veto power over legislature's bills and resolutions (either directly of with monarch-appointed upper chamber of Parliament). German Empire as existed in 1900-1918 was a dualistic monarchy), and parliamentary (with monarch left with ceremonial or not used in general situation powers and all rule left to elected Parliament and govt. appointed by it. Examples include the UK, Spain and Netherlands) Republics could generally be presidential '(with strict power division between legislative branch, represented by parliament and executive headed by the president who is also the head of government (no prime-minister exists in presidential republics at all). The example are the United States in current their form), '''parliamentar'y (executive power is controlled by parliament appointed govermnent headed by prime-minister, with head of state having ceremonial powers only) or '''semi-presidential (parliamentary-presidential) (mixture of two types with both elected president (having power of defining the general government policies, as well as being the cornerstone in checks and balance system and wielding substantial executive power) and parliament-approved (but chosen by the president) prime-minister. Examples of such are France and Russia in current their form). Additionally the type of govermnent could be characterised as theocratic (where religious officials holding some nominal or real power) or single-party (like North Korea, for example) And there is a political regime, that could be democratic, authoritarian (e.g. the military dictatorship is the fine example) or totalitarian (like Germany under Adolf Hitler's rule). For example, if we take 1970's Soviet Union we could thus define it's state type as a federal single-party parliamentary republic with authoritarian regime, if we take modern day Sweden we could define it as ''unitary parliamentary monarchy with democratic regime '' In-game definitions could be biased by the faction giving such or just a result of Westwood's didn't caring about it making sence at alll. Terran Ghost (talk) 05:39, May 10, 2013 (UTC) That is true in real-life Terran Ghost, but problem is that all these terms are real-world classifications, but we aren't dealing with them here. All the terms are in-game terms used in relation to in-game countries. We aren't told what the the terms actually mean, all we have to go on is that they tend to generally resemble the governments that were in power at the time of the game being made. From what I gather my description of Ukraine's goverment as a Constitutional Republic is basically a cynical description of the way that the Constitutional Court of Ukraine plays around with the Constitution of Ukraine and was consequently being played around with by other branches of government. Constitutional Court of Ukraine On April 19 the Parliamentary Assembly of the Council of Europe passed a resolution in consideration of a report titled Functioning of democratic institutions in Ukraine. (Items 13 and 14) [7] stated: